Checkout terminals use stationary barcode scanners, which can be mono-optic, a single scanner typically mounted in the horizontal direction, or bi-optic, typically mutually orthogonal scanners mounted in the horizontal and vertical directions respectively. However, imaging scanners are useful for the reading of two-dimensional barcodes and where a smaller than standard barcode is applied to an item. Imaging scanners are also useful where product recognition of non-barcoded items, for example fruit and vegetables, is required and also where barcodes cannot be scanned, for example where the barcode applied to an item is damaged, an image of the barcode can be analysed. Also, image capture can be used for imaging cheques and for security to prevent theft.
There is a desire to improve the ergonomic efficiency of imaging scanners and also to reduce the footprint of the area of the scanning portion of the retail checkout.
The ergonomic efficiency of the imaging scanners leads to greater throughput of items through the retail checkout leading to shorter customer queuing times and greater customer satisfaction. Also, ergonomic design leads to reduced operator fatigue and fewer operator injuries, for example repetitive strain injuries.
A reduction in the footprint of the scanning portion of the retail checkout leads to a reduced footprint of the overall retail checkout which is clearly desirable for retailers where floorspace is at a premium.
Handheld barcode scanners suffer from the problem that they are configured only for handheld scanning and cannot be readily integrated with stationary barcode scanners to compliment their operation as the optical path required for handheld use is fundamentally different from that required to operate in conjunction with stationary barcode scanners. Furthermore, handheld barcode scanners are typically constrained by cabling reducing the freedom of movement of checkout staff who use them.